Aeternus Eternus Amor
by California Love
Summary: Yes, I'm still alive and writing! this is a sorta remake of Bells Are Ringing. Except this is gonna be alot better than BAR, i hope. H/G and R/Hr. Harry finds a prophecy written in Latin, Ron proposes to Hermione, Harry discovers new powers, Harry and Dra


Aeternus Eternus Amor by California Love[Dra]  
  
AuthorsNote: The title is Latin, and it means Eternal Love or Everlasting Love...Kate? I swear I didn't know thewse Latin words when we were looking! I promise...  
  
Also, this is a remake of my story, Bells Are Ringing . Tomorrow(8-22-02) will be the one year anniversary of the last chapter I posted[has it really been that long?!], and I decided that I should either A) write and post a new chapter to BAR or B) Re-Write the whole story and post it! I chose B. I hope ya like this new version.  
  
P.S. I need a beta, so If you're interested, please tell me in a review  
  
Harry Potter woke up from a dream. It wasn't the kinds of dreams he'd been having since Voldemorts rebirth though. They were happy dreams. They were dreams about his Girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. This night, he had dreamed they'd been walking in a Garden, hand in hand. Harry had stopped moving and.........  
  
Harry turned to Ginny. "Ginny?" he asked. Ginny looked up and smiled at him. "Yes, Harry?" Harry gulped and looked around nervously. "Y-you know...You know I love you, right?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled at him. "Yes, I know. I love you too." Harry's face lit up, like it did every time she said those words." Okay.. good...Um, Ginny..." Harry moved so that he was standing directly in front of her. Then he tookk a deep breath. "Ginny? Will you marry me?" Ginny smiled and.......  
  
Harry frowned. That was the part he didn't like about the dream. He never got to hear Ginny's answer. But he liked to think she said Yes. Harry sighed. He rolled over and looked at his Clock. 6:23 am. Harry grinned. He didn't feel the slightest bit tired. He didn't have to get up for another 30 minutes at least. He decided to continue thinking about Ginny. He rolled onto his back, his hands folded under his head. He and Ginny had been dating since her fifth year, his sixth. They had got together when Ginny accidently hit Harry, whiling aiming at Malfoy. Malfoy had knocked Harry down, and was standing in front of Harry. Ginny, who was standing behind Harry, grew angry and aimed a punch at Malfoy. Harry stood up though, the moment Ginny threw the punch, and Harry got hit instead. Harry smiled, remembering the horrified expression on Ginnys face when she realized she had hit the wrong person. She had immeadatly started apologising, while Malfoy looked on ,smirking. But, Hermione, who also there, didn't like Malfoy smirking and so she slapped him...again. After they had returned to they common room, Ginny had stayed with Harry in the common room till after two am. She and Harry told each other about funny stuff that had happened to each other, and about quidditch, about nearly everything. The night ended with Harry kissing Ginny then trying to run upstairs. Ginny had ran and caught him on the steps, and aksed why he'd kissed her. He'd replied that he liked her and he had wanted to. She had blushed, and asked Harry if he was telling the truth. "Of course, I wouldn't lie about something like this." Ginny grinned "Then, I like you too." Harry grinned. "Then, would it be alright to ask if I might sit with you tommorow? at breakfast?or lunch or something?" Ginny smiled. "Of course, I would enjoy that."  
  
They'd been together ever since that day. Ginny was now in her sixth year, Harry in his seventh. Harry loved Ginny very much, and had told her so about seven moths ago. To his relief and happiness, she had told him she loved him too. Harry had felt like he was on cloud nine.  
  
He looked at his alarm clock and groaned. Time to get up. Harry threw the blankets off himself and sat up, throwing his legs over the side. he looked around his dorm, while running a hand through his always messed up hair. He climbed out of bed and headed to the showers.  
  
******************** ++++Great Hall++++++ ********************  
  
Harry slid into his now usual seat next to Ginny. "Morning!" he said cheerfully, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Morning to you,too!" she said, grinning at him. "Sleep well?" they ask at the same time. "Sure did." they said again, laughing. Ron and Hermione stared at them. "Okay, that's it! you two have been spending waaay too much time together! You're starting to sound and act alike! It's like you're married or something!" Ron said, who was sitting across from them, next to Hermione. Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes. "See!" Ron cried, pointing to them." Whatever you say, Ron." Harry laughed. He was eating his eggs when the mail arrived. He watched as Hedwig landed next to him, a letter tied to her leg. Harry untied it from her leg, and gave her some bacon. She hooted, nipped him, and flew off to the owlery. Harry unrolled the letter and read.  
  
Harry, I need to talk to you man. meet me on the quidditch pitch after breakfast. It's important!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry looked up and over at Ron, who was watching him. harry gave a small nod and returned to his meal. he took another peice of toast, drank some pumpkin jiuce, and stood up. Ginny looked up. "Finished?" she asked, smiling. Harry nodded. "I'll see ya later, love." he kissed lightly and left. He went to the quidditch pitch and knew that Ron would follow him soon. And ten minutes later, Ron appeared, looking nervous. "Thanks Harry." Harry looked at him. "No prob, what's up?" Ron started pacing."Weeelllllll.......Okay, see...I, uh, I, um....iwannaaskhermionetomarryme!" Ron said in a rush. He watched Harry expectantly. Harry stared at him for a moment before advancing on Ron, slowly. Ron gulped and backed up. Harry stood in front of Ron. "This is Great! Awsome! I'm happy for you, man! I always thought, no, I always knew this would happen! Have you told anyone else? How long have you been thinking about it? Have you picked a ring yet? Do you know when you're going to ask her? have you decided when you're going to tell your parents?" Ron blinked a few times, his mouth hanging open. "This is great!" Harry cried, hugging his friend. He pulled back and waited Ron's answers. Ron still had his mouth hanging. "Uh..Wella, I, No." Harry laughed. " 'No', what?" Ron mentally shook himself. "No, I haven't picked a ring, I don't know when I'm gonna tell my parents, I don't know when I'm gonna ask her, I haven't told anyone else. And I don't even know if she'll say yes!" Harry grinned. "She'll say yes, I know it. So? When are you gonna buy a ring?" "Well, you see...That's another thing I wanted to ask you is....if you would....Will ya help me pick a ring Harry? I don't know anything about buying rings!" Harry snorted. "And I do? I prolly know as much as you. But, sure, I'll help. There's a Hogsmead weekend coming up next week. We could go then..." Ron grinned, relieved. "Thanks, Harry!" Harry smiled. "No prob. Now go think about how you're going to propose."  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ *******Hogsmead******* ++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry and Ron left the Gryffindor common room in a hurry. Hermione and Ginny had wanted to go with them, but Ron and Harry couldn't let them They were going to buy a ring for Hermione, and it would do well if she was there with them. So they made up excuses and hurried out the door as fast as they could. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "That was....strange" Ginny stated. "Yeah, it was. I wonder what they're up to?" Hermione wondered. Ginny shrugged and dropped into an oversized armchair."I son't know, but what ever it is, must be either A, very important, or B, something they shouldn't be doing." Hermione nodded and picked up her issue of Witch Weekly.  
  
Ron and Harry looked around, wondering what store to go to. There were two jewelry stores, Diamonds and Gems and Wizards World Jewelry. Harry looked at Ron, who looked at Harry."I suppose we should check them both out." Ron nodded,and then headed towards diamonds and Gems.  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
Ron practically ran out of the jewelry store, Harry following behind him. "There is no way I am buying anything from that store! did you see those prices?! No way, I refuse. i mean, I love Hermione, and all, but there is no way I can get her anything from that store! I mean, look at those prices! 48,000 galleons for a single diamond ring! the diamond was TINY! Even a Firebolt costs less than that! I can't beli---" "Ron! Calm down! It's alright! Calm down. Don't worry about! Deep breath, there ya go. Okay, lets check out this other store, alright?" Ron nodded, and walked into Wizards World Jewelry. "Wow. . . ." Ron said, looking around the store. The store big, and had alot of walking space. Wide open area's, and little glass counter/cases filled with all kinds of jewelry. Harry dragged the still gapping Ron over to a case holding all kinds of rings. "Here. What about this? or that? This one's nice. And they're not too much, either." Ron nodded and leaned over the case. His eyes passed over all kinds of rings, trying to think which one Hermione would like best.His eyes landed on several." What about this? or that one?" he asked, pointing to two simple, yet elegant rings that were beautiful, and within his price range. "They're wonderful,Ron. I'm sure Hermione would anyone of those." Ron smiled. "Yeah . . ." Ron took ten minutes before he decided on the perfect ring. Harry went to find someone to help them, and Ron continued to gaze at the ring, imagining what it would look like on Hermiones finger. he grinned thinking about it. "So sir, I understand you would like to purchase a ring?" Ron looked up startled, to see a man standing in front of him, behind the counter. Ron nodded. "Yes, sir. I would like to buy this one." He pointed to his chosen ring. The man nodded and unlocked the glass case and carefully pulled out the ring.  
  
Harry and Ron walked outside the store, 20 minutes later. The ring was in it's dark purple velvet box, which was tucked away in Rons pocket. Ron had a giant grin on his face, and Harry had one of his own. Shopping for an engagment ring had made him remember his dream... Harry's grin got bigger. "Where to now?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him. "The Three Broomsticks!" he said. Ron grinned and followed Harry to the pub.  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++ ***Gryffindor Common Room*** ++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione looked up from her homework when Ron and Harry entered, both grinning. Ginny had fallen asleep on the chair a little while ago, and Hermione had decided to finish her homework. Harry sat down on a chair next to Ginny's, and Ron sat down next to Hermione. "So, where'd you guys go?" Hermione asked. Ron's grin got bigger, but all he said was,"Nowhere. How was your day, dear?" Hermione gave him a Look. "Fine. Read a magazine, then started working on my homework. Did you have fun today?" "loads of it." Ron said, grinning more. "It's nearly time for supper, why don't we go down?" Harry spoke up. Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement and harry woke Ginny. They all headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
Authors Note: I'm tired. It's late. I have to leave you all here. But I'll try to work on chapter two tomorrow. Okay? review! P.S. Do you all hate me for not posting anything new chaps for BAR in a year? Sorry!  
  
CL 22-Aug-02, 02:43:12 AM 


End file.
